


Going Home

by asahii224 (daiikii)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Serious Injuries, Tokyo Ghoul √A Alternate Ending, happy ending with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiikii/pseuds/asahii224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing I remember is charging towards Amon Koutarou then nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

KANEKI  
The last thing I remember is charging towards Amon Koutarou then nothing. Now the bitter smell of coffee and something else reaches my nose. Something sweet and familiar. I slowly open my eyes and sit up. Looking around I realise where I am, the one place I was trying to protect for everyone, Anteiku. I look over at where the smells are coming from, and behind the bar I see Hide. Hide! What’s he doing here? I get up and start to walk towards him. Hide looks up from what he’s doing and I notice he’s wearing the CCG armour. I instinctively back up and cover my ghoul eye with my hand. In all that has happened I forgot I had thrown away my mask during that fight. Hide walks out slowly from behind the bar, he’s slightly bent over to the left.  
  
“Hey Kaneki,” he says softly. “It’s okay, you’re safe now.” Hide walks up to me and reaches out, toward the hand I’m using to cover my eye. He places his hand over mine and gently pulls it away, smiling.  
  
“I know, I knew the whole time,” Hide tells me as he pulls me into a hug. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. I think they’re tears of relief, I’m not sure. At this point I don’t care. Hide is alive and he doesn’t hate me. That’s all that matters now.  
  
“Shh, it’s all right Kaneki,” Hide soothes as he strokes the top of my hair. I reach around to hug his waist, when I feel my right hand touch something wet and sticky. Blood! That’s what that other smell was. I lift Hide’s arm up and look at his wound closely. It looks like his flesh has been ripped out from his side.  
  
“Oh that,” Hide gives me a smile, wincing around his eyes. “So I may have made a few mistakes out there.”  
  
“Hide,” I whisper in horror. “Stay here and keep pressure on it, I’ll go look for the first aid kit that the manager has.”  
  
“Really Kaneki, I’m fine,” Hide tries to insist. I give him a pointed look while he sits back down, I can see him wincing from the pain. ‘Fine’ yeah right.  
  
I go over to the bar, just in case by some luck there’s bandages or towels there. After searching for a moment, I find one towel. I stand up and throw it towards Hide. It lands on the table with a thud and he looks at me with a smile.  
  
“It’s to help put pressure on it,” I say before he comments.  
  
“I know, I know,” he sighs, leaning across to grab it. I watch to make sure he puts it against his side and after he gestures for me to go, I turn to go upstairs.  
  
As I walk up the stairs, I remember my first day working here. How bright and cheerful everything was in contrast to now. How naïve I was to think it could last. After everything that has happened, who would guess I would be walking up these stairs again, even for a reason like this. To save Hides life. As I pass the guest rooms, I think of how this isn’t the first time Hide has been taken here to be saved, but at least back then he had people who knew what they’re doing look after him. I walk over to where the medical supplies are usually kept and search through that cupboard. A sliver box with a red strip catches my eye, I look at it closer and it’s what I’m looking for. Of course I wouldn’t need to be looking for it if Hide hadn’t been dragged into battle, if all of this hadn’t happened.  
  
I reach up and grab the first aid kit from the shelf, and open it to check it has everything. After closing the lid, I head back down stairs. The smell of coffee is still in the air, which reminds me, Hide was making coffee. As I pass the machine I turn it off and walk over to Hide. He seems to be paler than he was, but at least he’s still conscious. I place the first aid kit down next to him and open it up. He looks at the contents and back at me.  
  
“Hide, you need to take your armour off and the shirt,” I tell him while setting everything up.  
  
“Oooh,” Hide teases. “You just want to see me shirtless and play doctors and nurses.”  
  
“Hide,” I warn. As I look up I see that he has stripped off his armour and shirt. I almost take a step back, as I can see the definition in his chest from working out. The muscle shifting under the skin when he moves. As my eyes travel across his body they end up on his wound.  
  
“Like what you see,” Hide jokes, with an eyebrow wiggle.  
  
“Because I like the look of my best friend, with a chunk missing from his side,” I sarcastically say, with a bit of playfulness coming through. It almost feels like old times, joking around with Hide like this. I can feel my heart swell in my chest at the feeling, but I ignore it and get to work.  
  
First I clean out Hide’s wound. I almost feel bad every time he winces and moans in pain. I keep telling myself it’s for the greater good, or else I feel like I’m going to fall apart. Even with all the pain I have cause people over the past six months, causing Hide pain is the worst thing I’ve done. After he’s been cleaned up I pack it and bandage it back up.  
  
After I’m done Hide sits down, breathing heavily. Even just standing for that short period of time really took it out of him, but I guess me poking around in him didn’t help. I pack up the box and place it on the floor. I can feel Hide watching me the entire time.  
  
“Don’t you need fixing up?” Hide asks. “I mean, you were pretty badly injured when I found you and carried you here.”  
  
“No, I’m fine,” I say lifting up the side of my battle suite showing him my completely healed side, from where I was bleeding. “One perk of being a ghoul, super healing powers.”  
  
“What about super strength?” Hide jokes. “And super speed and agility? Also why can’t I see you shirtless? You got to see me.”  
  
I just stare at him. Unbelievable, after everything Hide just went through and he’s still cracking jokes. I guess he just wouldn’t be Hide if he didn’t though. I feel my chest swelling up again and my eyes tearing up. As I stand here, looking at Hide, I hits me just how much I’ve missed him. How I’ve missed his smile, his laugh, how deceivingly perceptive he is. Hides blonde hair with black roots. Hides bright yellow jacket, his dark pants. His taste in music, his texts, asking if I have done the homework and if I can help him, if I wanted to go and hang with him on the weekend because he found a new spot to check out. Hides enthusiasm for everything.  
  
“Hey,” Hides voice pulls me back to reality, my cheeks feel wet and my eyes are starting to hurt. “What’s wrong Kaneki?”  
  
I don’t say anything as I lean over and hold Hide. I hold him as close to me as I can, while the tears just keep flowing. I feel the warmth and comfort surround me as Hide wraps his arms around me. He stands up, so that it’s not as awkward to hug. I raise my head to look at his face and I can see tear stains on his cheeks, as well as new tears that are sliding down a similar paths on his face. I hold Hide closer to me, trying to be mindful of his wound. I let the warmth of his body comfort me. A reminder that Hide is alive, and here, and accepts me for what and who I am, more than I ever do.  
  
“Okay,” I sigh after a moment of hugging. “I’m okay, and you’re okay and we’ll be okay.” I say this more to myself, like a chant to help move forward. Hide studies my face as I sit him back down. I stared at Hide’s bare chest for a moment, having a complete mind blank about what to do now.  
  
“I know I’m good looking,” Hide breaks my staring. “But I am getting cold, because it is snowing outside.”  
  
I go and grab his CCG armour and hand it back to him. Hide pulls out the shirt and looks at the blood stained hole. Hide then looks at the armour and sighs.  
“I think there are some spare shirts upstairs,” I say heading towards the stairs.  
  
“I think that might be a good idea,” Hide replies, he’s still looking at the armour. A thoughtful look was across his face. I start to smile at that, Hide being thoughtful. I head up the stairs to the spare room and look around in the closet and cupboards for and spare shirts. I see a deep blue sleeve sticking out from under some white button ups. As I gently pull it out I can see it’s a medium sized, dark blue, long sleeved shirt. Perfect.  
  
As I walk down the stairs I can see Hide leaning back in his seat, the blood has started to soak through his bandages. The red spreading around his left side like a red dye. It would look beautiful, if it wasn’t blood. Hide’s blood. I approach where Hide is sitting and place my hand on his head. Hide feels like he’s burning up, and I can feel my stomach drop.  
  
“Hide,” I say gently. He opens his eyes and smiles. “I found you a shirt.”  
  
“Thanks,” Hide’s voice is just above a whisper. I help him put the shirt on, but he still struggles. I notice his breathing is becoming more laboured.  
  
“Hide, I think it’s best if I take you to a hospital or something,” I say as calmly as I can. “You’ve lost too much blood, and I… I.”  
  
I can’t get the sentence out, I can barely think the words.  
  
“I’m not going to die,” Hide wheezes, reading my thoughts. “Also the CCG medical teams would be closer and better equipped for this sort of thing. The only problem with that is, that you’re a ghoul. The infamous eye patch ghoul.”  
  
“Eye patch ghoul?” I feel a little surprised, but I suppose it accurately describes me and Uta’s mask.  
  
“Yeah,” Hide smiles. “I think it’s a really cool nickname.”  
  
“Thanks,” I say. “The CCG is closer and would be better equipped, like you said.”  
  
“But what about,” Hide covers his left eye.  
  
“I’ll be fine,” I say, I make it look normal again. “See?”  
  
Hide laughs at me, wincing in pain. “Yeah, because the CCG won’t recognise you by your amazing fashion sense either, but I will admit it looks good on you. I think I like better than the sweaters.”  
  
“I don’t care,” I say sternly, I know Hide can be just as stubborn as I am. “I will not lose you. I refuse to let that happen.”  
  
“But I don’t want to lose you,” Hide replies not giving up.  
  
“It’s okay, I can just carry you there without being seen,” I will not give up. As to emphasise my point, I pick Hide up bridal style in my arms. Hide looks at me like I’m mad and then starts laughing, which turns into a coughing fit.  
  
“So this is how were going to get to the CCG medical van things without being seen?” Hide wheezes out after his coughing fit.  
  
“Yes, and you’re just going to have to deal with it,” I tell him, as I spin around to head out the door.  
  
“Kaneki,” Hide looks at me. “I don’t want you to get killed saving me. I just found you, after you disappeared. I don’t want to lose you again.”  
  
“Hide,” I can hear the concern in his voice, and the desperation. “I am not losing you, as long as we’re both alive I know you’ll find me again. Anyway, this time I’m not going to disappear. But I refuse to let another person die for me.”  
  
Hide leans up and wraps his arms around my neck. It’s a little awkward, but I hold him closer to my chest in a hug. I can feel him clinging to me, not wanting to let go.  
  
“It’s okay,” Hide whispers into my neck. “I’m not going to leave you alone.”  
  


JUUZOU  
The sounds of people moving around, talking, equipment being moved fill my ears. The wet feeling of snow as it touches my face. I stare at the van that Shinohara is in, not really sure what to do. ‘He might die’, that’s what everyone was saying. ‘I’m surprised that Suzuya even survived’ was something else I heard. Suzuya. That’s me. I don’t bother looking around anywhere else. No one else matters. No one else cares. I can hear footsteps approach me, but I still don’t look up. Nothing can change that Shinohara nearly died to save me, yet he’s probably going to die anyway.  
  
“Juuzou Suzuya?” A voice asks, it’s deep and full of concern, but it’s not the voice I want to hear. “I’m the Doctor who did the tests on your right leg. Do you remember?”  
  
I nod my head in response. I do remember the tests, but not the doctor.  
  
“Well I have some bad news for you,” I tilt my head so that my ear is closer to him. “Your leg was too badly damaged during the fight with the Owl ghouls. The bones are shattered beyond repair, the muscle is shredded and there’s internal bleeding.”  
  
I nod my head in response. My leg did feel broken, now that I think about it, but it doesn’t hurt. I look at the doctor. He’s knelt beside me, watching my face. I don’t like it. He’s too close, but there’s nothing I can do about it. I have to be good. For Mama. For Shinohara.  
  
“Shinohara,” I whisper his name as the though crosses my mind.  
  
“Sorry?” the Doctor asks. He sounds confused. I sit up and face him.  
  
“How’s Shinohara?” I ask as I stare at his face. I want to know. I need to know.  
  
“Shinohara is in an induced coma at the moment, but he’s alive,” as Doctor says that, I feel like a great weight has been lifted off my chest. “And like you, we’ve had to amputate his leg. So you two will match.” 

KANEKI  
It’s starting to get light as the sun rises over the buildings. Hide has fallen asleep in my arms as I carried him around the city. The foul stench of death is in the air, ghoul and human death alike. No one got away without losing something in this fight. I stay out of sight as I near the back of the CCG permitter. I don’t want to wake Hide because he’ll insist on walking, and I don’t think he has the strength. I wait and watch in the shadows of an abandoned building. Observing the rotation of guards, where people are and what they’re doing.  
  
Hide stirs in my arms, and I look at his face. It’s so pale and peaceful. If I couldn’t feel him breathing, he could be mistaken for a body. He stirs again, and his eyes slowly open. I watch his face as he remembers the night, and realises he’s in my arms. A smile starts to cross his face, and his hand reaches up to cup my cheek.  
  
“Good morning,” Hide whispers. I smile and nod in response. Hide looks around and sees the CCG soldiers and I feel him tense up. I know he doesn’t want to go, but it’s this or…  
  
“If I have to go I’ll walk,” Hide whispers, determination seeping through his voice.  
  
“But you don’t have the strength,” I say, as careful as I was, it didn’t stop the bleeding. Hide leans up and kisses my cheek.  
  
“I’ll be fine,” his breath is soft against my cheek. I turn my head at look at his face. Hide’s blond hair plastered to the skin by sweat, framing his face. Big deep brown eyes, pleading for my safety and for us to stay together. Small lips that are cracked, slightly parted, but still look soft. I reluctantly help him stand on his own feet. We stand at about the same height, but our feet and head are touching. I’m staying close in case he falls and Hide staying close because he doesn’t want to go.  
  
He leans up and kisses my lips. His cracked lips against mine feel nice, welcoming. He starts to pull away, but I lean forward into the kiss. I don’t want this to stop. I want to savour everything about Hide for as long as I can. His smell, his taste, and the way his breath flutters across my mouth, as Hide breaths in the small distance. I wrap my arms around his body and pull his body flush against mine. Hide deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue in my mouth. It feels weird having a tongue that isn’t mine in my mouth, but at the same time nice. For the next moment there is nothing else in the world but Hide.  
  
Shouting getting closer, breaks us apart, as we come back to reality. We just stand here, holding each other close and feeling the other person’s warmth and presence.  
  
“Why don’t we just go home instead,” Hide says. I shake my head. No matter what he says I’m not changing my mind. He takes a step back, his hand holing mine. “Well if that wasn’t enough to change your mind, I guess this is good bye.”  
  
“I guess it is,” I say, watching his face. Luckily my voice didn’t break saying that, as my heart is in my throat again. I don’t want to say goodbye, and that kiss was almost enough to change my mind. Just the smell of blood keeps reminding me about Hide’s condition. If it weren’t for that wound, I would run away home with him.  
Hide smiles and takes a step back, his hand giving mine one last squeeze before it slips out. I can feel the soft smile on my lips as they still remember how Hide’s lips felt. He turns and takes another step, his left leg falling underneath him. I reach out and catch him bore I realise what’s going on.  
  
“I guess I won’t be walking just yet,” Hide jokes.  
  
“Definitely not,” I say as I pick him up again. He wraps his arms around my neck and buries his head in the nook. Carrying him isn’t so bad, it’s just facing the CCG.  
  
As we get closer to the CCG, the start to notice. Looks of confusion cross their faces as a ghoul carrying a human wearing CCG armour pass through the area. Some people get up and grab their weapons. Some message the higher ups. A big man in a white coat, with white hair and glasses watches me intently. I can feel that he wants to fight me. That he maybe my end.  
  
“Kaneki,” Hide says looking around. “You can put me down here, the medical van is over there.” Hide then sees that man staring at me.  
  
“Oh no, no no no no no,” Hide frantically spits out. “Kaneki, that’s Special-Class Arima Kishou. He is like a god in the CCG. If you fight him you will die.”  
  
The horror in his voice makes me concerned for my own safety. Something I didn’t take into consideration, when walking in here.  
  
“It will be fine,” I tell Hide as I help him to stand again. The medical team see the red on his side, but are hesitant to approach. Well with Hide hanging off me, a ghoul, it’s no wonder as to why.  
  
“Just promise me one thing and remember another, okay?” Hide says, making sure I’m paying attention.  
  
“Yes,” I say, this is the last time I probably will see Hide, so as if I’m not going to remember this.  
  
“Promise me you will fight with all you’ve got just one more time?” he asks.  
  
“I promise,” I say as I nod my head.  
  
“And remember, I love you,” Hide says, as he kisses my cheek. I feel a tear sliding down my face as my voice stops working. I try to say I love you back, but Hide has already turned away and stumbled into the CCG’s arms. I stare at him. Of all the times for me not to say anything, and it has to be now. I get the feeling that Hide knows I love him, I just wish I could have said it.  
  
“Touching,” Arima Kishou spits out. He doesn’t say anything after that. It’s just pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting around for awhile, I'm sorry  
> Also this is the first time i've ever posted a fic so i have no idea how to work this


End file.
